Empty Coffee Room
by BunnyOfMint
Summary: World Conferences can be so boring. Of course, they become interesting if you put England and America alone in a room together on the conference break. USUK, yaoi, lemon, oneshot.


Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, USUK.

Characters do not belong to me.

_((12/24/12 I figured out how to edit the paragraphs. I hope it makes it easier to read.))_

* * *

"This concludes the first half of the meeting," Germany said; half the countries sighted in relief, the other half standing up and leaving the room immediately. America grinned and picked up his briefcase before heading to the elevator. Most countries saw him as an idiot, but he was smart enough to use the coffee-room on the next floor up during break.

He pushed the button marked with '10' and the elevator started moving. He straightened his suit as the elevator ascended. It came to a stop and the door opened with a 'ding!'. The muscular boy opened the wooden door and stepped in, surprised to see the lights on and the room already occupied.

"Hey, England," America said as he closed the door behind him, walking over to the coffee machine. The Brit nodded in America's direction as the blonde pressed a button on the machine, coffee pouring into the coffee pot. The American swiftly picked up a mug and poured some of the liquid into it.

The taller boy took a seat across from England, taking a sip of his coffee. "So," the blue-eyed boy started while the British nation drank some tea. England look up, tea still in his mouth. "I thought about you last night while I masturbated," he grinned; England, however, spit his tea out at the American's unneeded explanation.

"Why the _bloody hell_ would you bring that up?!" he yelled. The taller nation just shrugged.

"I thought you should know I think you've got a sexy body," he stood up and took off his dress jacket, tie, and shirt.

"America! Stop stripping!" he growled, but the North American nation just smiled.

"You spit some of that crap you call tea on me. Why, do you want me to strip?" he asked, voice changing to a huskier one. He laid his body down across the table so his head rested right next to England's cup and his head was underneath the Brit's head.

"I most certainly would not like it," he hissed. Alfred rolled his eyes before sliding off the table and standing next to England's chair.

"What, you don't think I'm hot?" He smirked as the other boy blushed just a little.

"Not at all," he growled. America rolled his eyes and grabbed England's hand.

"Feel these abs, Iggy," he murmured and pushed the hand on his 6 pack that he managed to keep despite his hamburger-based diet. The Brit blushed even harder and ripped his hand away from America's abs. Suddenly another hand pushed his chin up so he was staring into the American's face, their noses touching.

"England- let's have sex; right here, right now," he whispered. The Brit opened his mouth as if to say something, but an American tounge filled it, capturing his lips in a kiss. Slowly he rubbed his tounge along the European nation's teeth, trying to get him into the mood.

America knew England was caught up in the kiss when he felt a hand wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Slowly the larger nation moved his hand up to slip off England's crimson tie and threw the unneeded clothing.

America pushed the chair back so he could pick up the nation. He pushed him up against the nearest wall, right next to a vending machine. He pulled off the blonde haired boy's dress shirt next, tossing that as well, before pulling off his belt and pants. The American broke the kiss to latch his lips around England's left nipple, reaching his hand down to tease the Brit's growing erection. He felt the boy gasp as he pressed even harder against the tent in the boxers.

"America, stop," he whined. "This is inappropriate-what if someone walked in?" The North American nation just released the now hard nipple and chuckled as he ripped off the boxers, England's erection now standing up.

"That's what makes it fun and kinky," he answered, voice dripping with lust while he ripped off his pants and boxers. He pressed three fingers against the Brit's lips, and the smaller nation opened his mouth just a little to let the fingers in. He sucked on them, coating them with spit before America slipped them out of the mouth and shoved one up his ass.

"Damn it America! Don't be so harsh!" he yelped as the taller boy's finger started moving in his hole. Another finger pressed in and started scissoring, loosening the hole just enough so a third could push in. England was now panting, his eyes shut in the pain while America prepared him. The blue-eyed boy waited patiently until he nodded before lining his erection up and pushing it into the other. England yelped out in pain, biting his lip.

"Relax, Arthur," he whispered. Arthur shivered at the use of his human name that America used only in... well, situations like this one. Still holding the other nation up against the wall, America started to move in and out slowly.

"Alfred... f-faster," he murmured. The boy grinned as he felt Arthur's legs wrap around his back as he started pounding into him. The boy started moaning loudly, but it just turned Alfred on even more. If anyone heard them, they were nations. Who gave a damn if they wanted to fuck each other in a break room?

"Mm... Artie, you're so tight," he chuckled and began thrusting faster. Arthur's moans became louder. Suddenly the boy yelped out loudly, moans following it. Alfred grinned- the shorter boy only sounded like that when he hit his prostrate.

"Sounds like I found your prostrate," the American said. Arthur just whined.

"Hit there again," he begged. Alfred just chuckled and slowed his thrusts.

"Tell me how much you like it when I dominate you first," he told the other boy.

"No way in bloody hell," he retorted. Alfred made a disappointed sound as he shook his head and stopped his thrusting completely.

"Alfred! Finish me, you git!" he yelled in the other's face. The taller just shook his head again.

"Fine, I'll finish myself," he growled, reaching a hand to his erection. But in the blink of an eye, Alfred had pinned both of his hands above his head on the wall.

"You know the requirements to come," Alfred grinned. Shifting both of Arthur's hands under one of his hands, he lowered the other to stroke the shorter's balls in a teasing fashion. The boy was wiggling, trying to get away from his touch.

"Fine, I like it when you dominate me," he growled but America just shook his head.

"You need to say it more like the slut you are. Here, perhaps some motivation?" he pulled his free hand away from the erection and hooked it under Arthur's balls; he slowly started to thrust into the boy, not enough for him to orgasm but just enough to tease him.

"Alfred, please," he whispered. America chuckled again.

"Still not good enough, Artie," he murmured. "Please what?" England was biting his lip, small wimpers coming from him.

"Please pound me into a pile of begging flesh like the slut I am," he whined. America grinned; that was perfect, absolutely perfect. He picked up the thrusts to faster than ever, slamming into his prostrate every time.

Arthur felt the orgasm coming as soon as Alfred had latched his lips around his neck. How did the boy multitask so well? With a final moan, Arthur came onto both of their stomachs. Alfred groaned as he released inside the boy, continuing to thrust until his orgasm was complete.

Pulling the other boy up against his stomach as he slid down to sit on the floor, his back against the vending machine.

"Admit it, Iggy, you like kinky sex," he panted. Both of them were breathing hard.

"I might," he grumbled. Alfred laughed a little at his stubbornness.

"Good enough for me. Do you really wanna go back to the conference, or should we just go to a hotel?" Arthur thought about it in between ragged breaths. They now had come all over his stomachs and Alfred had released his cum inside of him.

"No way in hell," he muttered. Alfred grinned and rubbed Arthur's back with his hands. He kept the grin there until their breathing calmed down. The best sex always did come from Arthur...

* * *

I'm so pervy...

Please review guys! It makes my day :3 Tell me if i did a good job or not.


End file.
